Turn Back Time
by FieryFlame12
Summary: For once Storybrooke was the nice quiet town that it appeared to be. There was no villain to chase. No ultimatum to figure out. The residents of Storybrooke would finally get their long awaited happy endings. Well almost everybody. What happens when Emma Swan turns herself back into a teenager? Rated M for some mentions of Emma's hard childhood.
1. Chapter 1

SLAM!

If Emma hadn't been so infuriatingly mad she might have actually been proud that the door almost came off its hinges.

Emma began to pace around her room.

 _It's all their fault. I mean, why would they even want to remember today? It was the day their kingdom was basically destroyed, but aren't parents supposed to remember their own kids birthday?_

Emma's breathing started to pick up, and her pacing grew faster.

 _Snow didn't even look at me this morning._

She could feel that she was on the midst of a panic attack. She had them a lot as a teenager so she tried, and failed to do the techniques she learned over the years.

 _Who would want me? What the Snow Queen said was true, I was just to blind to see it. Pathetic, Broken, Alone._

Those words kept playing like a mantra in her head.

Emma couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Her hands were pulling her hair so had that if she pulled any harder she would certainly pull chunks of her hair out.

That was how Snow found her. It took a couple of seconds for Snows eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She found Emma in the fetal position as far away from the door as she possibly could get.

Snow kneeled gently on the floor next to Emma.

"Emma sweetie look at me." Snow said gently.

Emma didn't even acknowledge that Snow was there. Snow tried again, but this time with more force.

Emma listen to me. Take deep breaths." She said with a lot more confidence than she felt. It was no use. Whatever Snow said came through muddled. It was like she was underwater. The more Snow talked the worse Emma's breathing got.

When Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder it was like a spell was completed. The instant Snow's hand touched her there was a blinding white hot light surrounding Emma. No, not surrounding Emma, it was coming _from_ Emma.

It was so bright that Snow had to look away. When Snow turned to look after what felt like hours but really was only seconds, she couldn't believe her eyes.

On the floor where her fully grown daughter previously lay was a little girl. The girls could only be thirteen or fourteen, but there was no denying it.

The girl on the floor was _Emma Swan._

 **TBC**

Hey guys its been a while. I've just been really busy with life and I haven't found the time to upload. I've also started a Wattpad account. It's FieryFlame12. I have the first chapter of this story uploaded to Wattpad to. I am going to be uploading this story on Wattpad first then . So if you want to see the next chapter of this story go to Wattpad. I'll have it on within a few leave a comment. Criticism is welcome.

FieryFlame12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Meanwhile in the Charming household**

 _How had this happened? We were getting along so well._ Thought Snow.

When Emma had finally regained consciousness she seemed fine. Maybe a little dazed nut relatively fine. There was just one problem, she couldn't remember anything. She didn't remember the curse, or Henry. She didn't even remember Mary Margaret. Emma still thought that she was in the 90's.

"David, how did this happen? Why'd she run?" Snow said worriedly. It was extremely cold outside. (It's around November/December). She didn't even have a coat.

"I don't know Snow. Maybe she doesn't like men. As soon as she saw me she bolted." David said. He was a little hurt that his little girl ran from him. As soon as Snow called him saying that Emma was a 13 year old he came home as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that that Emma, his "little girl" actually became a little girl. That just made him all the more protective of her.

"Come on Snow. She couldn't have gotten far. If we hurry we could catch her." David said as he grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. Snow was right behind him with Neal in tow. (Neal is about 5)

There minds only focused on one thing.

Finding Emma.

 **Emma's POV**

 _Don't stop Emma don't stop. Keep going._ She chanted to herself. Emma sprinted onto Main Street, ignoring the aching in her legs. She had to find a hiding place and fast. It wasn't helping that this town was practically deserted. I blindly run into some sort of Diner.

 _Good job Emma. It seems that you found the local hangout._

The diner, of course was Granny's.

Emma hurriedly sat down in a booth as far away from the door as possible. She strategically placed herself so she could watch the door, and run out the back if needed.

 **Ruby's POV**

 _Well what are the odds._ Ruby thought.

Snow had just called her and explained the whole situation to her. As a matter of fact, Snow and James called almost everybody on their contact list.

I quickly shot Snow a quick text saying that Emma was in the diner.

I then cautiously approached the girl. The last thing I needed to do was scare her off.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked

"No, but may I have something to drink?" The girl asked very politely.

"Yes of course. We have apple juice, orange juice, soda, mil…"

" Do you have cocoa?" The girl said as she interrupted.

"Yes we do. Who should I put it under?" I asked very casually.

"Mary. My name is Mary." She said a little to fast.

I automatically knew that it was a fake name. The girl looked exactly like the Emma we all knew before. She was just a much smaller version.

"I'll have that right out for you. Would you like cinnamon on it?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes please." Said "Mary"

I purposely took a long time making her cocoa. I wanted to give Snow a chance to get here. Oh and look at that there she is. I better go block the back doo so "Mary" can't run.

 **Emma's POV**

 _Oh crap, their here._

Emma got up and raced towards the back door, but Ruby was in her way.

"Alright lady get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." Emma said dangerously.

"No way _Emma_." Said Red

"How do you know my name?" Emma said. Her voice laced with surprise and fear.

Ruby didn't reply to this. She just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I'll ask you one more time Ms. Waitress. Please move out of the way." Emma said with surprising strength.

By now the whole dinner was watching the exchange. They were also watching Snow and Charming slowly come up behind Emma. Of course Emma noticed this. It took her one second to react. Ruby took as step towards Emma in a hope to stop her, but it was to late. Emma sidestepped her Ruby and pushed her into the Charming family with surprising strength. Neal of course rushed from the door to help his parents and Aunt Red, but by then it was too late. Emma wrenched the door open and was gone.

 **TBC**

Hey guys sorry this update took so long. I just wasn't really in the mood to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

FieryFlame12


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Emma's POV**

The running was starting to take a toll on Emma. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that the group was right on her tail. She tried to push herself to go faster, but something was wrong. She was getting dizzy and she couldn't feel her legs. Emma figured it was just the cold so she ignored it. That turned out to be a huge mistake. Emma could barely move. Her breathing was getting labored. This did not go unnoticed to the group that was perusing her.

She stumbled for a couple of more steps, than she collapsed.

 **Snow's POV**

"EMMA!" Snow screamed.

The group, which consisted of the Charming Family, Red, and somewhere along the way Regina joined the chase. The group circled around the girl.

"Emma, Emma please wake up!" Snow said, she was nearly in hysterics.

"Snow it's okay. I know what's wrong with her." Regina said calmly.

"Her 13 year old body isn't used to magic. Though I have to say this is one of the more extreme cases I have seen." Regina said matter of factly.

"So she's going to be alright?" David asked with a look of poorly masked panic on his face.

"Yes she'll be fine a couple of hours." Regina than proceeded to poof the whole group back to the Charmings.

"Gina will she remember who we are whe she wakes up? Neal asked with his bottom lip trembling. He missed his older sister. With her gone who was going to scare away the monsters under the bed? Or sneak him an extra cookie after dinner?

"She won't remember Neal." Regina said gently.

"Can't you change her back!" Neal exclaimed.

"No sweetie I can't, because Emma did this to herself."

"Why?"

"That's the question we're all trying to figure out Neal."

 **Emma's POV**

 _Man Emma why do you always seem to get yourself in trouble?_

Emma had been up for a couple minutes now, but she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. She was listening to the conversation around her. Something to do with magic and becoming a teenager.

 _Well at least the teenager part is true. I just turned 13 today._ Emma reminded herself.

"Regina can you do one of those magic checkups you used to do when I was a kid?"

"Well I really should be goin…" Regina immediately stopped. Neal was looking at her with his famous puppy dog eyes. Emma had taught him how to do it recently.

"Well I guess I could do a quick checkup." Regina grudgingly admitted.

Regina waved her hand over Emma's "sleeping" body.

"She seems fine. Her legs are a little sore from the cold and all the running she's been doing. You might want to get her eyes checked out.. I have no idea how she can see a thing."

Upon hearing the comment about her eyes Emma shot up. She hadn't told anybody here how bad her eyesight was.

"Well it looks like someone's awake." Regina said with a smirk. Emma looked down at her hands sheepishly.

"Emma Swan I can not believe you!" Snow shouted.

"Running away like that was completely irresponsible. You could have gotten hurt. God knows what would have happened to you if we hadn't been following you. You could still be lying in the street just waiting to get run over!" Snow practically screamed.

"Why do you care? You're not my mom so leave me alone!" Emma looked exactly like her mother when she said that.

"Because you're my _daughter_! I mean if you are staying in this house you are my responsibility." Snows quick excuse seemed to fool Emma for the moment.

This answer completely shur Emma down. She went back to looking at her hands. Regina was getting tired of the tension in the room.

"Do you have any glasses Emma?" Regina asked.

"I do actually." Emma said a little hesitantly.

"Well do you have them with you?"

"I don't know. They're in my backpack and I don't know where that is at the moment."

"So you've lost them." Regina said exasperated.

"No, I've just momentarily misplaced them." Emma said with her signature smirk.

"Wait a minute is your backpack black Emma?" Snow asked.

"Yes, wait how do you know that?" Emma demanded, but Snow didn't hear her. She was racing up the lofts staircase. Snow had already seen this backpack before. Snow had been doing the laundry when she looked under the bed for dirty clothes and found a ratty old backpack. Snow came down the stairs with an old looking backpack.

"Is this is?" Snow said with a triumphant look on her face.

Emma didn't need to say anything. The shock was written all over her face. Snow handed over the backpack to the young Emma. As soon as the backpack was in her lap she quickly opened one of the pockets. She then pulled out a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Upon further examination of the pack she found a hair tie too.

Emma threw her hair up into a quick ponytail and shoved the glasses on her face. Quickly after that Red and Regina left as to give the family some privacy.

"Emma will you play with me?" Asked a very excited Neal. He of course turned on hos puppy do eyes. You could say that Emma was flabbergasted, but that would have been an understatement. No one had ever asked her to play before. Her parents picking up on her discomfort were about to send Neal off to play with himself, but before they could Emma finally spoke up.

"I would love to play with you Neal. What do you want to do?" Emma said as she got off the couch. She swayed a little bit but she was determined to play with this cute little boy.

"Neal why don't you show her some of your books?" Charming suggested. He didn't want Neal to pick a tiring game. He saw Emma sway and it took all his willpower to not reach out and help her. Emma still wasn't comfortable with him. As Charming said this Emma refused to make eye contact. He couldn't help but feel a little sting when his little girl wouldn't even look at him.

"I was thinking I could show Emma how to play the piano." Neal said with a Charming smile.

"You have a piano!" Emma exclaimed with a look of pure excitement on her face.

"Yeah it's right over here. Come on I'll show you." Neal said as he tugged he along.

 **TBC**

Well Thanksgiving break is over. Single tear. The updates might be a little slower because of how much work my teachers are trying to cram in before midterms. Hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving. If you don't live in America happy post Once Day.

FieryFlame12


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Snow/David's POV**

Beautiful music floated through the apartment. Snow and David didn't know that a piano could sound that amazing. They were cautiously peaking around the corner to watch Emma play. Neal was just as transfixed by the music as they were. He was sitting on the bench next to Emma. She had been playing for hours and nobody in the house moved a muscle. When Emma told Neal that she could plat they didn't think she could really _play_.

Eventually after 3 hours the music flowing through the house slowly came to a stop. They had never seen Emma like that. They hadn't seen such joy on her face since she had been turned into a 13 year old.

"Come on Em's play some more." Neal said enthusiastically.

 _"Em's, Em,'s..."_ Emma jerked off the piano bench. Falling backwards onto the floor. Snow and Charming came running. Emma lay in the floor sobbing. When they got to her they tried to calm her down, but she couldn't see them. Whatever she was seeing must have been terribly scary because she was thrashing around and screaming. All that the family could do was try to restrain her. They had to protect her from herself. As they were reaching for her wild limbs they noticed something. A bruise was forming on her cheek.

"When did she do that?" Charming demanded!

"I don't t think she d did." Snow stuttered.

Unfortunately they were correct. The bruise quickly swelled and darkened in color. There was no doubt in their minds of what the bruise was. It was a handprint, and a large one at that. Emma was not only being emotionally attacked. She was being attacked physically, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

 **TBC**

Sorry this chapter is so short. And that it took a LONG time to upload. Please leave a review on what you think of this story.

Happy Holidays

FieryFlame12


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry Charming get her in the car!" Snow yelled. They were bringing her to the hospital. They didn't know what was happening to her.

"Neal get in the back seat. We have to take Emma to the hospital." Snow told Neal. He must have realized that this was very serious because he sprinted as fast as his 5-year-old legs would carry him and jumped into the back seat. Snow was holding Emma in her lap. The drive to the hospital was longer than it ever seemed. When they finally pulled into the emergency drop off zone only a couple of people were out there, but as soon as they realized that the little girl Snow was carrying was their beloved Sheriff and Savior dozens of people ran out to help.

"She just fell off the piano bench. I think she's having some sort of panic attack." Charming said.

"We'll take it from here." One of the nurses said.

"We can get this under control." Another one said as they wheeled Emma into the hospital.

 **Emma's POV**

It was like she was reliving her life, up to a certain point. Her mind was showing her horrible things. She was also watching herself get older. She knew her mind must have been cutting out all the good parts of her life because she got older in spurts. She saw every bad thing that ever happened to her. It even felt like it was happening to her. There she was getting arrested by the cops for something. She didn't know what she was getting arrested for but she knew she had been framed. This couldn't be real, but the pain was real. Every slap, kick, and punch she could feel with absolute clarity. All she could do was wait for it to be over.

 **TBC**

I know the last two chapters have been really short, but the next chapter will be pretty lengthy. Please review! :)

FieryFlame12


	6. Chapter 6

**Annnnnnnnnnndddd I'm back. It has literally been so long since I've updated this story. When I started this story I told myself I wasn't going to be one of the authors that updated once every three million years. I also realize the last chapter is pretty confusing. Emma does remember her life, and she remembers her parents. She just does't remember any of the good stuff though. All she can remember is all the pain she went through. So finally after four months here is the next chapter...**

 **Snows POV**

Watching Emma be taken by what seemed like the whole hospital staff was pretty traumatizing. It took a while before they got her sedated. She was thrashing around so much it was hard to stick her with the needle.

Snow and David were currently watching Emma sleep. She didn't look peaceful at all. She looked frightened, and there was nothing Snow could do about it.

 **Emma's POV**

Emma had been awake for a while now. She was patiently waiting for her "parents" to leave. She knew that she had to escape. There was no way that she would be able to face them after all the horrible things they had done to her.

After what felt like years Snow and David finally left to get coffee. Emma had to move fast.

 _I need to go. NOW! This might be my only chance._

Emma sat up and sprang out of the bed. She must have moved to fast. She was so dizzy that she almost fell over. There was so much pain. Wait, what was that. Emma had a cast on her arm.

 _Ok Emma you got this. Don't worry about the cast it's magic. It does crazy things. All you have to do is find some paper and a pen._

After searching she found a pen, but she couldn't find any paper. So the napkins would have to do. After snatching her glasses off the side table she started to write.

 _Dear Snow and David,_

 _I remember. I remember everything. I remember that you are my so called parents. I remember that you abandoned me multiple times. Now it's my turn to leave you. Because at least this time it will be my choice. I can't let you hurt me again. Tell Neal that I love him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Little Orphan Emma._

No matter how mad Emma was at her parents, she couldn't be mad at her little brother. She loved him. He was the only good thing she remembered from her life. Emma gathered her courage and took a deep breath she put the note on her pillow. She pulled out all the cords that attached her to the bed and sprinted out the door.

People looked at her funny as she ran through the halls. Maybe it was because she was the Savior turned teenager or people didn't care but no one stopped her.

 _There's bound to be a exit around here somewhere._ Emma thought as she ran right by the coffee machine. Snow saw a streak blond hair and whipped around.

"EMMA!' Snow and David screamed desperately

Emma slammed on the brakes. There was some part of her that hated to hear her parents to sound so upset, but why should she care they left her.

"Emma, what are you doing get back to the room." David said a bit more harshly than he meant.

Snow and David started to walk closer to their daughter. People around them just watched all the drama go down.

Snow tried to take a more gentle approach.

"Emma, could you please come back to the room."

 _Holy shit what do I do. There's no way to escape. I'm trapped. The Savior is trapped. Oh wait I'm the Savor, I have magic. Duh_

That was all it took. Emma looked at her parents with a little smile and said,

"Goodbye, hope I never see you again."

And then she was gone in a column of white smoke.

 **TBC**

 **So thats the end of the chapter. Pls pls review. I'd love to hear your opinion on how the story should end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd I'm back. I know its been a super long time since I've updated any of my stories. I have a couple more ideas I want to start working on, but I thought it wouldn't be fair to not finish my other stories first. I've gotten a couple of suggestions on how to end this story. So finally after almost 7 months since I've started writing this.. Here is the final chapter.**

 **Emma's POV**

 _I forgot how lonely running is_

It might have been the teenage hormones making her act impulsively, but having an adult brain in a teenage body was confusing the hell out of her. The fact that she has to go through puberty again was really pissing her off. I mean she already did that shit once. She knew she was doing impuslive things but she couldn't stop herself. One of those decisions was poofing to the woods. It had been almost a week now and she was getting tired of sleeping on the ground. She was also getting tired of Snow and Charming tracking her through the woods. She could almost swear those people never sleep. Emma was putting all she had into evading them.

 _Crack_

"What! Who's there?"

 _(Animal like grunting noises)_

A big ass brown bear came out growling at Emma.

"Oh shi..."

The bear charged Emma. His front paws out ready to swing.

Emma let out a bloodcurdling scream as the bear hit her with his paws. Over and over again the bear struck her. Mauling her skin, breaking bones, tearing flesh and when the bear was finally satisfied and walked away Emma looked even smaller laying on the ground. Then and only then did Emma allow herself to cry. To cry about the pain of loosing everybody she loved. The pain of loosing her parents. The pain for loving them even though she constantly pushed them away. When Emma's cries turned to sobs. The sky seemingly sensing how distraught she was decided it was a great time for a storm. With the last of her strength she pushed herself to the nearest tree and and leaned against it. With her teenage body shaking with sobs she pretended the tree was her mother. Holding her while she slowly died.

 **Snow/Charming POV**

"Come on Charming these tracks are fresh less than an hour old."

As they were following the tracks they heard a high pitched scream.

"Run Charming thats Emma!"

With the scream coming from at least a mile out it took them 7ish minutes to get there even with adrenaline pumping through their veins. When it started pouring it did not deter them even in the slightest.

"Charming is that blood?" Snow asked as she saw a trail of blood mixed with water on the ground.

"Snow do **NOT** pani.." Charming told her to try to calm her down. He had known Snow for a long time. He had never seen that much fear in her eyes.

Snow took off following the blood trail with almost inhuman speed.

"Charming oh my god I see her." Snow said as she ran over to Emma.

"Oh my baby! Charming call an ambulance!"

"M-m-mom help me please it hurts."

Taking her baby in her arms she held her tightly.

"I'm sorry about everything Emma everything. I'm sorry about betraying your trust. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"Mom it was a b-bear that attacked m-me. A f-freaking bear" Emma stuttered out.

"Let me just apply pressure to these wounds please let me help you."

"No mom please just hold me till the ambulance comes. I've lost a lot of blood. I'm not going to make it. Please just hold me." Emma sobbed

"Okay I'll hold you" Snow said. She had to be strong for her child, she had to. She had one of her silent conversations with Charming and he came and sat with Emma. He hugged her as he cried. For the life she could have had. It was never going to happen now. She would never get to live her adult life with love in it.

Snow and Charming sat there for what seemed like hours. The ambulance wasn't coming. Their baby girl was going to die. Snow stroked her daughters hair as her breathing became more labored.

"I l-lo.." Emma tried to say as a vicious sounding cough racked her body.

"I love you g-guys." Emma said as the life left her body.

"No, NO please not Emma please." Snow pleaded. Charming was numb. He was just staring off into space.

"I love you too Emma." Snow whispered in Emma's ear as she kissed her forehead.

A bright white light began to shine through Emma's wounds. All of a sudden she was lifted off the ground supported by light. _(like in Beauty and the Beast)._

When the light slowly faded Emma was laid on the ground. It was 30 year old Emma again. No bear mauling evidence anywhere on her.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Emma we love you so much. We're never going to leave you ever again"

"I love you guys too."

 **The End**

 **So that was the ending. Tell me if you guys liked it.**


End file.
